Blind
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Its a fight between friends, over a girl. Lily. Its MWPP time and a bit sappy. Please Rand R, nearly m birthday!


Blind

Blind

Warm sunshine illuminated the grounds of Hogwarts sun filled every corner of the lake. The sun flooded into the windows of Gryffindor Tower highlighting everything in a golden light. Light fell onto a tall girls bed, lighting her red hair to a bright ginger.

Lily Evans stirred under her covers of her 4-poster bed; her medium length red hair tumbled down in soft waves around her face. She sleepily opened her eyes, sunshine fell across her bed.

"Hmm, I don't wanna get up" she muttered to herself

Kitty Dawson-Brown was sleepily clambering out of bed rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Lily" Kitty said half asleep.

"Morning"

Kitty walked slowly to the end of her bed and reached for her hairbrush lying on top of her trunk.

She started to brush her hair.

"Lily we going down to Hogsmeade today, or staying in the castle" Kitty asked tying her hair up in a simple ponytail.

"Yeah, after I'm awake" Lily replied groaning.

Lily and Kitty were in there 6th year and Lily was a guardian Angel and Kitty as well.

"Come on sleepy head" Kitty nagged her friend. Lily regrettably climbed out of bed.

Lily dressed quickly and washed in the bathroom with Kitty.

"Lily I reckon Sirius fancies you" Kitty said off handidly.

"Please girlfriend" Lily said sarcastically washing her face.

"No he does he's been looking at you dead strangely lately" Kitty stated.

The girls left the bathroom and walked down to breakfast. There they met the boys and Rose. Kitty was right Sirius had been treating her a little different but he'd been treating all the girls that way.

"Morning girls"

"Hey! We going into Hogsmeade today or we staying here" Kitty asked Remus.

"Erm, think we're staying here. Don't know though ask Danny he usually knows." Remus replied

"Dan where we going today?" Kitty asked reaching for the cornflakes.

"The lake I think" Dan said

"Hmmm, Lake sounds a good idea it's a sort of nice day." James said

"Lake it is then!" Rose chimed in and ate her toast.

Sirius couldn't help glancing at Lily every few seconds, he liked her. James could see it Sirius had confided in James that he liked Lily but James hadn't told his best friend that he was in love with her. The way she always laughed at their jokes and polite sweet and she had come along way from being the Potters cooks' daughter. James had liked her from when he was 13 and Lily and him had to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend in order to stand up to James vicious step mum. Ever since then he had liked her. He couldn't tell his best friend, he would probably never talk to him again.

They all finished there breakfast and firstly went down to the broom shed to pick up the broomsticks.

"What do you wanna do when we get to the lake?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Dunno, a think we could take a boat out onto the lake or something," Lily suggested whilst James got the brooms.

"That sounds nice." Kitty started to shiver so Remus lent her his cloak.

"Thanks" she smiled. Rose and Remus were the only sensible ones enough to bring a cloak.

They made there way over to the lake and found a boat big enough for them. Unfortunately for them they weren't the only ones going out onto the lake. Severus and Alan Snape with their friends were in a boat as well.

"Great" James groaned

"Hey look it's the Potter gang. Going to do us a favour and jump in! Then you can drown and we can win the next Quidditch match if your up to it" Snape said coldly to James and Sirius.

"Shut up Snape, James is fine you're the one who should be jumping in the lake do the world a favour." Danny replied coolly.

"Severus just leave it" Drussilla pleaded with her brother pulling on his robes.

"Dru, get of me. Sure you want to come to the next match. You might lose again" Severus heckled them as the boats drifted to the middle of the lake.

"Shut up Snape. It wasn't James' fault he fell" Sirius called James was just ignoring them.

"What can't he talk for himself?" Alan shouted.

"Cause I can" James spoke loudly.

"James, Don't rise to that pigs impudence," Kitty scolded.

"What and let him tease me and wind me up." James replied angrily. 

"Snape at least James washes his hair and he's not a greasy haired loser whose jealous of everyone and thing around him" Lily shouted angrily. Lily hardly ever got angry.

"Got a girlfriend now Potter here that Dru, he's got a boyfriend your…" Drussilla Snape had mustered up all her strength and pushed her brother head first into the water.

"Shut up" She screamed at her brother and the Gryffindor's stared at her then Danny Black called to her.

"Hey Dru, nice one come and join us" Danny said as Dru jumped in the lake and swam to there boat. The other 6th years were taken back, a Snape in there boat as a friend.

"Danny what R U doing?" Sirius whispered in his ear.

"Doing what I should've done on the first day" Danny replied and pulled Drusilla out of the water.

"Sorry about him he's just jealous" Drusilla apologised wringing her hair out.

"I'm not like them you know. I hate them and they always call me for erm certain reasons." Her eyes flashed towards James "I always wanted to be in Gryffindor so much I am very sorry for the way they treat you. Especially U 2" Drusilla explained gripping her cloak around her she nodded towards Lily and James. Danny sat down next to her and with his wand conjured up some coco for her. 

"It's O.K I can handle it" Lily said.

"Same here" 

The Slytherine's were on the other side of the lake now and far away from the Gryffindor's. By mid morning Dru had dried of and was slowly dangling her feet in the water with the other girls.

"Hmm, this is so warm a think a might go for a dip. James can a borrow your broom" Lily asked.

"Sure it's over there" James said paddling the boat. Lily jumped on the broomstick and flew back to sure, she ran into the castle and ran to her dorm. But she wasn't alone in her dorm. A hooded man watched her from the corner but as quick as he was their he was gone.

"Whose there?" Lily called. No answer she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her costume.

"There you are" She exclaimed happily and grabbed James' broom and flew out the window; shakily she landed on the ground softly.

"Ah, still prefer trains" she muttered to herself and ran to the lakeside. She sat on the broom and flew to the middle of the lake.

"Got my costume" Sirius looked as though he'd died and gone to heaven Evans in a costume. She whisked out her wand and drew a curtain round herself at the end of the boat to get changed.

She did a creative little charm where she could get her costume on without getting her clothes of. She then stripped down to her costume and wrapped a towel round herself and put a swim skirt on. She came out and sat on the edge of the boat. Her legs had turned milk white and dangled in the water. Sirius left James to handle the oars on his own. Sirius sat down next to the girls while the other boys steered the boat.

"Hey Lil' a was wondering you know the end of year dance the thing if you like, who are you going with" Sirius said off handidly hopefully.

"No ones asked me Sirius why?" She questioned him.

"Well a was wondering would you, go to the dance with me, Miss Evans" Sirius rushed. Rose stared at Sirius and looked heartbroken and very tearful.Kitty sighed to herself and went back to talking to Drusilla.

"Yeah no one else has asked me" she said politely and didn't notice Rose becoming tearful. Sirius looked very happy.

That Day: James' P.O.V

She walked down to breakfast elegantly and sat between Sirius and I. Her perfume was a heavenly scent of lavender. I may send some peoples eyes rolling during these private thoughts but I loved Lily and we walked down to the lake and she the element of all my dreams stood up for me not that I can't stick up for myself. She's polite and wonderful, lovely and then she spoke to me. She rode my broom. I'll never polish it again. When she said she was to get her costume I couldn't help smile in my head. She came back and then Sirius told me he was going to do it, ask the girl I was in love with out on an actual date. The heavens seemed to rip my heart out and put it on a cheetah riding a motorcycle. He couldn't I loved her more than life itself. Just being near her listening to her laugh at my jokes I would fight for her but how could I fight my best friend. If I could just hold Lily as mine for a few minutes it would seem like a lifetime. I let him ask her, she wouldn't be able to stand him for less than a month as actual boyfriend material. I to some people would be considered handsomely popular and star of Quidditch. They say I can have any girl I want non-would object excluding my sisters. But the only one I actually loved was in denial and about to date my best friend. I wish not to send any ones eyes rolling and to make them puke, but true feelings never come out so we write them down I guess. God I sound so stupid. Why? Her anyone else it had to be her I couldn't ask her out now she would never except me like that, just friend she would say. I valued our friendship more than anything if that were to break. I am perhaps not in love with her, but there's something there from me towards her if nothing back. I have a crush would be a better phrase for it but it didn't feel like a crush yet it doesn't seem deep enough to be love. Admiration perhaps. I don't know what my feelings are all I know is that if Lily looks as beautiful as the night of the last Christmas dance, I think I will love her. If she doesn't like me back I will attempt to forget about her. But I'm blind. Am I blind to myself or to her? 

J********************J

Late October- 7th year

Lily' P.O.V

It was Halloween when I got sick, so sick that I had 4 weeks off school. It was Pneumonia and no wizard cure had yet been discovered. I was given bed rest and such but something troubled me. On a late October evening James had come to visit me he said he had something to tell me that Sirius would kill him for. And I had a feeling I knew what it was. I'd been getting anonymous valentine notes ever since September and James came clear as my anonymous admirer. I was shocked at first but then something inside me lifted in happiness. I know I may be making people reach for the puke box but don't please. Then James did something that surprised both me and the person standing at the door. He had kissed me on the cheek. The person at the door looked as though he could drop dead. I then returned the favour of the kiss on the lips and the I broke away from him looking shocked at what I had done. I had just kissed my boyfriends best friend. This was bad and James might have pneumonia now thanks to me letting him come near me that close. Sirius was stood at the door of the hospital wing and looked as if he'd lost allot of weight. James quickly turned round to his best friend. Sirius looked angry and didn't say anything just left and ran. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. There friendship might be ruined over me; one little kiss and I could've ruined 2 friendships in less than 2 minutes. The problem was I didn't exactly try to stop James from kissing me on the cheek and I returned it. What Sirius must think? I was confused. It had just happened. I didn't see eithier James or Sirius for the next 2 weeks of my illness. Rose and Daniel visited constantly with occasional visits from Kitty and Lou-Anne. But a rumour some how got to my ear that there was a fight behind the broom sheds. Rose confirmed my suspicion that it was between two best friends James and Sirius. I told Rose and she told me James had confided in her that he was perhaps in love with me. At this I just stared at Rose, what the hell that was ludicrous. James could have any girl in the entire school and there would be no objections, but me. I had to stop the fight, but when I was about to walk out of the ward Madam Pompfrey stopped us, Rose and Daniel were helping me out of the ward.

"Rose stop them, they can't fight" I said worriedly I knew they were both very skilled and clever. I knew they had the power to kill each other if it ever came to that. Rose nodded and walked wistfully out of the ward. 

"Danny, a want to ask u 2 do something for me" Lily said quietly.

With that Rose ran down the castle steps as if her feet were on fire through the pouring rain to where shouts of 'Fight, Fight' were coming, rain smeared the vision in her glasses but still she ran to the back of the shed where a wizards duel was taking place with the occasional kick and punch from each of them, It was James and Sirius. Each was covered with a bit of blood on their hands and nose. Before eithier of them could attack again Rose shouted a curse so loud everything went quiet.

"MENJECTA" She cried and each wand zoomed out of their hands and each was frozen.

"Now, Stop this" She shouted the crowd surrounding the 2 was gradually dispersing.

Once the crowd was gone she undid the spell after shouting and humiliating them.

"What an earth could make U 2 fight?" She said undoing her curse.

"LADJECTA" she cried and the 2 of them fell to the floor.

"Which one will speak first?" Rose said fiercely sounding like their mothers.

"No one fine then MAN…" She was about to call out the curse first then James muttered.

"Lily"

"Lily" Sirius mumbled.

"What?" Rose asked puzzled bringing the wands down.

The rain was still pouring down and James began first.

"I was going to visit Lily in the hospital wing to bring her, her homework and then I kissed her she kissed me…" James explained looking shameful. Sirius finished and muttered

"I was watching"

(Fade-out)

Rose stared at her brother. 

"Oh dear, come on then U both need to talk this over with Lily."

Rain now pouring heavily the 3 of them marched back up to the castle. Rose carrying, all the wands, and walked between the 2 of them. No one spoke all the way up to the castle. Rain had sodden there clothes and all were freezing to the bone. The castle was still alight fire illuminating the castle windows. Crying could be heard from a castle window no doubt a scared first year having a bad dream. But puzzling it was coming from the hospital wing.

"Lily" James and Sirius said together and ran up to the castle.

In the hospital wing Lily and a first year were cowering in a corner, there was a large black snake sliding towards them. Lily was screaming in between her coughs and sneezes. The black snake had a mark on the back of it. It was a black dog with an arrow through it. It was working its way towards Lily and the first year. When James and Sirius got there they both saw that Lily was In trouble and together forgetting there rift as if they had been blind turned there attention to getting rid of the snake. Danny Black stood behind a curtain with a remote control pad he was controlling the snake. This snake in particular was Danny's old pet and he had planted a futureised muggle chip in his brain to control him with safety. Lily had asked him to do this even though he didn't like it. He agreed and she said between coughing fits they would laugh about this sometime in the future.

James and Sirius worked as a team and knocked the snake out. They all escaped unhurt physically but then Danny ran out from behind the curtain and ran to the snake's aid.

"Oh, Slither did Sirius hurt U" He patted the snake lovingly and Lily helped the first year up who'd been in on there little role play.

"Huh"

"What the hell?"

"Lily R U Okay" James rushed to Lily's side Sirius was staring at his brother and the abnormally large pet of a snake. To James' astonishment she began to laugh and so did the first year.

"What s so funny?" Rose asked but then Madam Pompfrey strolled in wearing her long nightgown of green and yellow. When she saw the snake she nearly passed out.

"My goodness what is going on here?" She shrieked.

"Madam Pompfrey, we can explain" Sirius stuttered.

"Yes Mr Black then do explain why there is a 6ft snake in my Hospital wing," She shouted.

Sirius shrugged and looked to Lily for advice.

"Erm, a test to see if a fright would…err cures my hiccups. Yea had them bad U see and my friends helped me. And two best friends overcome all odds in order to stop me having the hiccups." Lily explained

Rose stifled a laugh and earned a disapproving look from the Matron.

"Hick-ups hey, next time do let me take care of them dear. To give u a fright u just need to bring Mr Snape to the ward" Madam Pompfrey chuckled. Lily started to giggle hysterically.

"Now, please do get to bed it is getting awfully late 9:30, goodness and I believe u have a big day ahead of u tomorrow Mr Potter and U Mr Black" Madam Pompfrey said disapprovingly. 

"Yes Mam, can we talk to Lily for a second" James asked politely as Lily crossed the room back to her bed and the 1st year to hers.

"First of all remove that snake, Daniel Black or I shall severely beat u with a cane" Madam Pompfrey said fiercely and aimed her wand at the snake.

"Yes I'll shrink it now" Danny said awkwardly and shrunk the snake back down to its normal size. He picked the sleeping snake up and carried it back to his dorm.

Rose left the wing quickly and smiled at Lily and gave her a Don't-be-to-hard-on-them smile. Lily nodded with a ½ smile and sat comfortable under her covers she sat up and commanded that James sits on one side and Sirius the other.

"Right, now there's something u 2 aren't telling me or at least one of u" Lily said smiling.

"Well, truth is I'm becoming to like u Lil'" James spluttered

Lily stared at him

"U do" Sirius looked really angry but not as angry as before.

"I've liked Lily since our 3rd year but I didn't tell u about it because u fancied her and a thought you'd hate me for the rest of your life." James explained.

"Oh, you could've told me I wouldn't have minded" Sirius replied.

"Yeah but it didn't feel right until this past year" James shifted awkwardly.

"Hello you could've told me some of this" Lily said softening 

"Well we couldn't tell every single girl we had a crush on that we liked them. And I especially couldn't tell U" Sirius explained.

"A know that but you could've given me a few hints or something" Lily said exasperatedly coughing.

"How could we I couldn't and when Sirius asked u out, stupid really but I felt as though my heart had been pulled out and stuck in a blender again. I didn't realise how properly I felt about u until now." James sighed heavily " But after this fight I'd understand if u never wanted to date me or anything" 

"Yeah" Sirius agreed.

"Hey we agreed. We haven't done that in a few weeks." They ½ smiled at each other. 

"A know"

"Wo hey I still wanna date u James and u Sirius don't feel like that. This is my fault if I'd realised my true feelings before a said yes to the dance. I am sorry to both of you" she whispered the part about feelings very quietly.

"What?

"Feelings"

"Sirius I don't mean to hurt your feelings though it seems I already have but I wanna break up," She sobbed quietly in between coughs.

"Oh, erm…well it wasn't as bad as I expected. Well I know who your dumping me for so I was wondering can I date Rose" Sirius said quickly. Lily stared at him and simply nodded her head.

"Thank U, maybe we just weren't meant to be and James friends" Sirius held out his hand for his friend to take, and he took it. They grinned at each other and Sirius jogged out the room happy he had got his bet friend back. He agreed with himself he was upset about Lily and him but the important thing was he and James were friends again. James stayed behind and Lily told him what the feelings were she'd been building up. It came so much of a shock James glasses fell of.

"Here u are" Lily giggled and handed him his glasses back.

"So u really feel that way about me," James asked astonished.

"Yeah"

"Oh, good so a was wondering then would u accompany me to the Christmas dance. Even if u say no u have to come with me any way being head girl and everything and me head boy" James asked hurriedly

"Yes, even if u didn't ask me I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else all evening" she aid comfortingly but somewhere in between them talking James had fallen asleep on her bed.

"Dafty" she muttered and rolled over to get to sleep. 

L*********************************J

December 25th- Christmas Dance

Lily stood in front of her mirror looking at herself twirling around her muggle dress flowing outwards. This dance was to be worn with muggle 60's attire to combine with the end of year production of Grease In the summer term. Lily wore a simple blue dress with straps and a cream shall. Her hair was half up and half down in pretty top-to-bottom style. Lily twirled again and walked quickly out of the dorm she bounded down the stairs and nearly knocked some first years over. She drifted of to James who was playing a game of chess with Remus.

"Damn, u win again" James said and Remus was staring behind him.

"What is it Moony?" James asked puzzled.

"I think that's your date behind u I could be wrong" Remus said gaping at the girl. James turned round and he didn't know if it was the same girl. All he managed to say was.

"Wow" 

He awoke from his trance as Lily clicked her fingers.

"Oh, Lily, that's really u in there" James looked taken a back

"Of course it is" She said a little hurt.

"Oh, sorry I'm an incompetent fool. You look wonderful" James smiled and kissed her lovingly the whole common room ohhed and ahrred at them.

"Thank you James shall we go down" Lily said blushing she didn't like being stared at for now every boys heads were turned to look at Lily.

"Everyone's staring please can we go" Lily pleaded and James obeyed her. James held out his arm like a gentlemen for Lily take and she took it and together they walked down to the hall. Sirius and Rose hadn't turned up yet and James wondered where they could be. 

Rose was upstairs in the bathroom crying her heart out, Siriuswas urgently knocking on the door.

"Rose, Rose please let me in." Sirius pleaded

"No"

"Right I'm coming in weather u like it or not" Sirius said defiantly and walked into the girls bathroom. Rose was holding a damp piece of parchment with her eyes teary.

"Rose"

"It's dad" she wept and held out the piece of parchment for Sirius to take it

A/n: First part a bit sappy though

Danny: I was nearly sick all over my homework.

Thank u danny now if your really nice people you'll review this sappy love triangle/square if u don't like this and criticise u can hitch the next ride outta here to hell! Have a nice dayJ


End file.
